Cruel intentions
by lady marmalade
Summary: Amanda Winner and her Brother Drew winner go to live with thier dad in n y c there she meets her stepmother and stepbrother chapter 1


characters and thier ages  
heero:17  
relena:17  
dorthy:14  
qatra:17  
trowa:18  
sally:18  
wufie:18  
amanda ------- my character :16  
drew------ my character:13  
zecks:19  
noin:18  
triez:20  
une:18  
disclaimer: i dont own gundamwing i own my two characters and this plot dont sue me  
story will be 20 chapters  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Amanda Winner and her brother Drew Winner where on thier way to N Y C to live with  
thier dad. An unfortunate accident happened to thier mother and thier aunt had a  
mental problem so they could only stay with thier dad.They did not like thier dad. When  
they were younger he used to beat them and rape thier mother. So it only seemed  
natural to hate him. Plus he had a little hobby of marring women and divorcing them.  
By now they had about 5 half brothers and 6 half sisters wich all took after thier  
snobbish mothers.  
  
"So Manda what do you think dads new bitch is like?" " I dont know Drew but from the  
letter i read that dad sent me she seems to be the usual snobbish,rich,slut that dad  
always goes for." " Oh perfect." "There is one good thing about her she loves and  
adores children so it said in the letter." "does she have any kids?" " Dad said she had  
a son about my age and that he just nocked her up about four months ago." "oh terrific  
another snobbish asshole or bitch in the family just what we need." " Yes well it cant  
be anyworse than dads previous wives kids." " Yes well maybe this one will be  
different." I doubt it."  
The silver limo that Drew and his sister are in stops at a huge 100 room mantion made  
out of brick . The driver gets out to let the kids out of the limo.  
  
"Miss and Mr.Winner will you please come out your father is awaiting your arrival at his  
office." "Do we have any other opptions?" With that the kids get out of the car and walk  
to Pagan thier fathers butler wich they refer him as uncle Pagan. They rush to him and  
give him a hug. "Uncle Pagan its been a long time" said Drew. Pagan was the only  
friend/employ of Drew's father, William Winner, that Drew and Amanda could stand.  
  
"Well children its about time that i see you again your father awaits you in his office."  
  
" Thank you uncle Pagan" Said Amanda giving him another hug.Pagan lead them to the  
coat room where they take of thier coats and shoes. After that they go up to thier  
fathers office and stand for 15 minutes. Thier father always liked to keep things  
orginized in a buisness manner.   
Thier father arrives he is a tall man with spikey brown hair and a brown mustache. He  
looks at his children with a smile and speaks to them in a gentle voice."Amanda my  
darling little girl your almost all grown up and Drewweldo your turning into such a  
hansome young man" At being called Drewweldo,Wich is Drews real name, Drew gets  
mad no one calls him Drewweldo they all call him Drew.  
  
" My name isnt Drewweldo its Drew father." William looks at his son. "Son that was the  
name i gave you,you were named after my father." Amanda murmuers under her  
breath that one drewweldo is enough. At this Drew gives her a ugly look her father just  
laughs."Well Amanda I see you have your mothers humor" Drew jumps up from his chair."Dont mention mom" "I'm sorry son i didnt know you had such strong feelings about the issue" "Well i do" The room gets quiet.Untill they hear music start to play."Well Qatra must be practicing for his piano recital at his school on Monday" William detected."Well children shall we go meet your new step mother and brother?"  
Drew tell his sister"Mine as well were going to have to see them sometime in our life"At this William chuckles."You have no idea son no idea at all."   
They goe down the long stairway and endup at the ball room wich they pass untill they reach a huge room with a piano and a chello.Playing the piano is a young man about Amanda's age."Mother I think we have an audience"Qatra sid with a smile.His mother looks to the door way and finds her husband and stepchildren."Oh darling thier so adorable, you told me your children were coming i would had expected kid but these children are grown up"With that said she starts pinching Drews check and Amanda trys not to laugh.Qatra walks up behind her." who might you be madam missel?" " Im Amanda" Qatra takes her hand and kisses it and gives her a seducive smile."Your so very charming Qatra."Amanda stated."how do you know my name?"asked Qatra."Dads letter"William speaks up "well shall we get on with the performance Qatra get to the piano" With that Qatra goes to the piano and starts to play.When he gets done he recieves claps."I wish my children kew how to play the piano to bad thier mother never taught them"hinted William."On the contrary father"Amanda said and walked to the piano.She began to play and was very good better than Qatra.Qatra got discouraged and pulled down the cover."Mother I think our guest are tiered they should shower up and get ready for bed." "I agree son and i would like to talk to you in my office in the morning at 7:00a.m " "Yes mother."  
Amanda gets in the shower. she is suprised to see catra there.She open her moth but he puts his pointer finger to shush her."Now listen I can handel having you here and using our facilitys but i wont have taking the whole show over you dont want to make an enemy out of me."With that he takes his hand and puts it to her face he lowers his head to her ear and says "not bad not bad at all" He then licks her ear and goes on his way.  
Amanda stand there a few minuts. And then leaves she goes to her bed and gets out her journel and starts writing in it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Authors notes: so how do you like it? i like it i saw the prequel of cruel intentions and read some fics and i got this idea.oh and please read and review forbiden love its my first screen play its in my profile.  
  
  
  



End file.
